


Those Weird Impulses

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [3]
Category: Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Phones, Vines, kitchen sink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Based of Thomas's November shorts.Anxiety has a odd request for Logic.





	Those Weird Impulses

Logic let out a frustrated sigh as he scrolled through his phone. He was just so busy at the moment and didn't have a second to relax for himself. 

And the others were not helping in the slightest. 

Princey was now thoroughly convinced that Thomas needed to audition and get the part of Annie. And he had actually found a theater company that were holding auditions for that exact play close to where they lived. So instead of being sensible and trying to get Thomas to audition for a part traditionally played by his someone of his gender, he was spending his time convincing Thomas that a dress showed off his calves beautifully.

Patton, thanks to Thomas YouTube videos with his friends about anime, had started to watch a few series and (most annoyingly) started copying some of the characters antics. The latest behaviour was something called "Headbutt of Love".

Logic rubbed his sore tender shoulder, he had escaped into the kitchen to avoid anymore of Patton's "affection". Virgil was in the kitchen too. He was perched up on one of the countertops; despite the fact that there were several usable chairs available to him. Logic didn't mind Anxiety's company, he wasn't as ....exhausting, as the other two. But nevertheless he too could have his own eccentric quirks. 

Logic huffed as he saw that the sink was still full of dirty dishes. That he would have to do. On top of everything else. Obviously. 

He started to fill the sink with water, while he waited for it to get full with warm soapy water he went back to scrolling through his phone - god how did he get so many messages and notifications and-

"Hey." said Virgil 

"Hmm," said Logan not looking up from his phone.

"Drop your phone into the water." 

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Logan staring at the other with complete disbelief - Was everybody acting crazy today?

"Whaaat?" replied Anxiety drawing out the word like he didn't know what Logics problem was.

"That would be awful."

"I know." You could hear the undercurrent of delight in Anxiety's voice.  

"I would lose everything on this and then it would be a lot of money to replace it and-and I would be without a phone for awhile, why would I  _do_ that?" snapped Logic. 

"Just, just um do it." scoffed Anxiety. 

Logic's stress levels hit the roof. "OH MY GOD  **NO!"**

"Hey kiddos what's going on here, you two aren't fighting are you? Do you need my Headbutt of Love?" asked Patton joining them in the kitchen. 

"We are not fighting Morality, Virgil is just being um peculiar." said Logic.

"Combined with curiosity. Hey Dad drop Logic's phone into the water." said Anxiety tilting his head towards the sink.

"Oh OK." Patton reached out to take Logic's phone. 

"PATTON  **NO!** FOR GOD'S SAKE USE YOUR OWN PHONE!" 

"OK"

Morality reached into his pocket pulled out his phone and tossed it into the sink. 

Splash. 

Everything went still as they all stood quietly looking at the water, Virgil slid off the bench and leaned in for a closer look. The phone sat at the bottom like a sunken stone. 

"So... what happens now?" asked Patton way too cheerful for someone whose phone was currently submerged in a sink of dirty dishes. 

"It-it's broken Patton. You have lost everything on there and now it has to be replaced which is going to cost a lot of money and you are going to be without a phone for awhile." deadpanned Logan. 

"Oh," now Patton sounded a bit sad, "Logic why did you tell me to do that?" 

"I-wha-he," spluttered Logic gesturing wildly at Anxiety. He gave up. He couldn't win living with these people. 

"I don't know, here take my phone until I get you a new one." he said, handing over his phone to Patton, like a big brother handing over their ice cream to a smaller sibling after they dropped theirs from holding it sideways. 

"Oh thanks." said Patton happily bounding out of the kitchen. 

Logic glared at Anxiety. Anxiety bit his lip sheepishly. 

"Um-I -you know I didn't think he would do-"

"Virgil give me your phone or I will drown you in that sink."

"Fair enough."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god its been so long since I've written something


End file.
